


Поражение

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battles and wounds, Brotherly Love, Denethor's A+ Parenting, fathers and sons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое настоящее сражение Боромира и первая полученная рана. История о юношеском максимализме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поражение

Орки напали глубокой ночью, когда над пограничным лагерем царили тьма и тишина. Они пришли со стороны гор – маленький отряд, легко вооруженный. И сперва казалось, что набрели они на лагерь совершенно случайно. Их атака была быстрой и яростной, но какой-то беспорядочной и отчаянной.   
Когда в тишине ночи тревожно запели сигнальные рога, Боромир проснулся мгновенно, словно только этого и ждал. Хотя в сущности, пожалуй, именно так оно и было – за одиннадцать месяцев, проведенных в настоящем воинском отряде, он ни разу толком не участвовал ни в одном серьезном сражении. Дисциплина у подчиненных ему воинов всегда была отменной, а район, в котором они несли службу, не отличался особой опасностью. Через эти броды сунуться в Гондор решились бы лишь настоящие безумцы, и Боромир, теперь приучивший себя к неподдельной воинской жизни, иногда думал, что все его навыки, все его таланты и вся благородная ярость тратятся зря. Война была на пороге, но стучаться в дверь не спешила.  
И вот наконец, кажется, свершилось. По тому, как резко зазвучал рог, юноша сразу понял – предстоит добрая схватка. Вот уже год он почти каждую ночь ложился спать, не откладывая далеко свой меч и даже зачастую, не снимая сапог. Из легенд древности Боромир знал, что настоящие мужественные герои никогда не обременяли себя тяжелым обмундированием, и поэтому, а еще потому, что привык сражаться налегке, юный командир не носил ни кольчуги, ни лат, ни даже шлема, мешающего обзору. Меч, подаренный ему отцом в тот день, когда Боромир впервые принял командование отрядом, был очень тяжелым, двуручным, с искусно вырезанной рукоятью, и, откладывая его в сторону, юноша убеждал самого себя, что бережет его для настоящей войны, для схваток куда более славных, чем та, что предстояла ему сейчас. В бою же он предпочитал легкий клинок без всяких украшений – такой, каким сражался едва ли не каждый воин в его отряде. И солдаты очень высоко ценили своего командира за это.   
Когда на укрепления накатилась первая волна нападавших, Боромир отдал приказ лучникам. А после того, как на желтой осенней траве осталась лежать добрая половина врагов, стало понятно, что доброй сечи сегодня можно не ждать. Стоило остаткам небольшого отряда орков преодолеть первый рубеж обороны, их встретили стальной стеной отважные защитники гарнизона. Люди шли в атаку без страха, орки же, которых гнала вперед какая-то неведомая сила, нападали с отчаянной злобой, похожей на безумное опьянение, но силы их, конечно, были не равны.  
Уже предвкушая, как через несколько минут, когда последний враг будет повержен или обращен в бегство, он вскинет руки в победном салюте, и вместе со всеми будет кричать «За Гондор! За Наместника!», Боромир ринулся в атаку впереди всех. Противник был смят за считанные мгновения, откуда-то справа уже донесся торжествующий вопль «Победа!», и Боромир досадливо подумал, что сам бы хотел первым выкрикнуть это магическое слово – разве это не было его право, как командира? Но неожиданно прямо на него понесся огромный широкоплечий орк с кривым черным ятаганом. Он едва ли видел, куда бежит – его ослепил ужас нависшей над ним гибели, и от этого руки его, кажется, налились грозной, хоть и беспорядочной силой. Боромир заметил его слишком поздно – орк налетел на него и едва не сбил с ног. Юный командир успел неуклюже отскочить в сторону и выставить вперед меч. Орк развернулся, кинулся на него, взмахнул ятаганом, и черное лезвие едва не выбило клинок из рук Боромира. Тот пригнулся, отклонился от удара и поспешил нанести встречный – откуда-то слева послышался голос кого-то из воинов «На помощь командиру!», и юноше захотелось крикнуть в ответ «Не надо! Я сам!», словно он боялся, что подчиненный догадаются, что у него не достает сил побороть противника. Одного-единственного полубезумного орка! Взметнулся черный ятаган, Боромир встретил этот удар прямым блоком, но на этот раз рука его не выдержала. Предплечье от запястья вверх прошила вспышка горячей боли, и меч отлетел в сторону. Боромир поднял глаза на орка, и в узкой щели забрала его тяжелого шлема увидел глаза собственной смерти. Вот и все – успело пронестись в голове – первый же бой, первая победа, и такая нелепая смерть. Орк размахнулся вновь, Боромир выпрямился, и не думая бежать прочь от смертоносного удара. Когда клинок врага застремился вниз, метя ему в шею, Боромир все же отпрянул – лезвие рассекло плотную кожу походной куртки, в первый миг юный командир даже не почувствовал боли. По боку слева потекло что-то густое и горячее, и за миг до того, как сознание его поглотила тьма, Боромир увидел, как кто-то из его воинов снес проклятому орку голову.   
Он очнулся от тихих приглушенных голосов где-то в отдалении. Не сразу сообразив, что произошло, Боромир попытался встать, но резкая парализующая боль в боку повалила его обратно и чуть снова не погасила сознание. Он сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать в голос, но тут над ним возникло лицо Амдира – умудренного опытом воина, одного из лучших в отряде. Оно было обеспокоенным и бледным, но, увидев, что юный командир очнулся, Амдир улыбнулся.  
\- Не двигайся,- проговорил он тихо,- ты ранен, но не смертельно.  
Боромиру очень хотелось попросить воды – губы пересохли, а во рту словно бы ночевали вороны, но вместо этого он с усилием спросил:  
\- Мы победили?  
Амдир кивнул.  
\- Ни один не ушел,- ответил он,- ты мужественно сражался, мой мальчик.  
Боромир дернулся – да, Амдир был вдвое старше и в сотню раз опытней его, он учил в свое время Боромира правильно держать стойку, но это вовсе не давало ему права называть своего командира «мой мальчик». Спорить, однако, у юноши не было никаких сил. Он откинулся на подушку – потолок шатра над головой кружился, на грудь навалилась тяжелая усталость, рану тянуло, но куда больнее было чувство горькой досады. Бой был выигран, но он, Боромир, едва не погиб и получил нелепейшую рану, которая неизвестно как надолго вывела его из строя. Такого уж точно никогда не случалось ни с кем из героев старых баллад. Боромир смежил веки и замер.  
\- Не волнуйся,- голос Амдира теперь доносился до него словно бы из-под воды, и юный командир чувствовал, как волны раскачивают его тело, словно он лежал в лодке и позволял бурному течению нести ее. – у тебя жар, рана загноилась, но мы отправим тебя в Минас-Тирит. Там тебя быстро поставят на ноги.  
Боромир вынырнул из уютной темноты забытья и вздрогнул в отчаянной попытке выкрикнуть «Нет! Только не это!» Этого ему еще не хватало – возвращаться домой, пред суровые очи отца побежденным, униженным, с тяжелой раной, полученной в пустяковом сражении. Этого просто нельзя было допустить.  
Но правда была в том, что поделать с этим Боромир ничего не мог. Очень скоро он снова погрузился в беспамятство и бред, смутно видя, как потолок над головой сменил полог повозки, затем его несли куда-то, и наконец погрузили в прохладный ароматный плен простыней. Заботливые руки меняли влажный компресс на горячем лбу и повязки на воспаленной ране – боль будила Боромира, вытаскивала из милосердных объятий сна, он пытался вырываться, метался, снова и снова видя перед собой занесенный над его головой ятаган.   
Он очнулся ранним утром, когда солнечный свет только-только начал просачиваться в комнату. Покои в Палатах врачевания были светлыми и просторными, почти лишенными мебели. Здесь пахло целебными травами и совсем немного – кровью и болезнью. Боромир повернул голову к окну, попытался приподняться на подушках – в теле еще гнездилась тяжелая муторная слабость, хотя рана, кажется, почти затянулась и теперь не болела, а тупо ныла под свежей повязкой. Боромир огляделся. У дальней стены, в нескольких шагах от его постели, свернувшись в широком и на вид страшно неудобном деревянном кресле, спал Фарамир. Он опустил голову на спинку, поджал под себя ноги, и создавалось впечатление, что он только что смежил веки, давая отдых глазам, и прикорнул на секунду.   
\- Эй,- позвал Боромир, и брат вскинулся, будто он прокричал это прямо ему на ухо. Фарамир вскочил и в один шаг оказался у кровати брата. Лицо его, покрытое юношеским светлым пушком, осунулось, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, но Боромир подозревал, что сам выглядит еще хуже.   
\- Ты проснулся,- брат улыбался так искренне и радостно, что Боромиру стало почти стыдно за решение, принятое за миг до пробуждения,- как хорошо!  
\- Долго я спал? – спросил Боромир, силясь устроиться поудобней. Фарамир быстро помог ему приподняться, пихнул ему под спину подушку и оправил край одеяла.   
\- Пять дней,- ответил Фарамир,- тебя сильно лихорадило, ты бредил, но сегодня ночью жар спал, и я решил подождать, пока ты проснешься. – брат протянул руку и сжал ладонь Боромира в своей,- я очень боялся за тебя,- признался он шепотом,- я даже думать не хотел, что было бы, если бы ты умер.  
\- Но я не умер,- Боромир посмотрел на брата серьезно и мрачно,- хотя лучше бы умер, наверно.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? –Фарамир разве что не отпрянул в ужасе от этих его слов, и старший отвел глаза. Признаваться мальчишке, который всегда брал с него пример, в собственном позорном падении, было тяжелее всего. Что там суровый взгляд отца или сочувственный взгляд Амдира – именно в глазах Фарамира Боромир боялся упасть больше всего. Но и лгать ему он не мог.  
\- Тебе рассказали, что случилось? – спросил юноша прямо.  
\- Тебя ранили, когда вражеский отряд напал на броды,- отчеканил Фарамир, как заученный урок,- ты сражался мужественно, но противник был больше и одержим.   
Сейчас, когда Фарамир рассказывал то, что, видимо, ему самому рассказали спутники Боромира, эта история казалась не такой уж позорной. Но Боромир-то знал, что все было не совсем так. Одно незначительное сражение, и он уже оказывается на пороге смерти. Что же будет, когда врагов будут полчища? Нет-нет, вверять участь Гондора в руки такого бездаря, как он, было бы катастрофой. Хорошо еще, что не поздно все изменить.   
\- Я кое-что решил,- медленно начал Боромир, стараясь не прятать глаза под испытующим взглядом Фарамира,- я…  
Закончить он не успел – дверь комнаты с негромким скрипом отворилась, и на пороге возникла высокая фигура отца. Фарамир, только что сидевший на крае кровати, подавшись вперед, подскочил, отступил на шаг и вытянулся по струнке. Наместник не удостоил его даже взглядом. Неторопливым размеренным шагом он подошел к кровати старшего сына. Внимательные черные глаза изучали лицо юноши, и Боромир сумел не отвернуться. Отец тоже выглядел усталым и постаревшим с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, но сейчас ни единое движение его лица не выдавало, рад он тому, что сын его пришел в себя, или нет.   
\- Ты очнулся,- выговорил он тихо и ровно, будто просил слуг подать в комнату больше свечей,- хорошо.   
Ну что ж – решил Боромир – раз уж теперь вся семья была в сборе, момент объявить о своем решении настал. И если уж ему не хватило мужества выйти из схватки невредимым, то уж признаться отцу и брату, что он больше не хочет командовать отрядом пограничников, юноша должен был, не дрогнув.   
\- Мне сказали, твоя рана закрылась и скоро совсем заживет,- Наместник не шевелился, руки его, худые и нервные, были сцеплены между собой, и только это выдавало его волнение,- добрые вести.  
\- Это еще не все вести,- решительно заговорил Боромир, и отец удивленно изогнул бровь,- я подвел тебя,- на одном дыхании продолжил юноша,- я не смог выстоять в схватке с противником, и едва не погиб, покрыв имя нашей семьи позором. – Наместник слушал его спокойно, не перебивая и не сводя с лица сына цепких холодных глаз,- потому,- Боромир сглотнул – во рту болезненно пересохло, он буквально чувствовал, как стоявший в стороне Фарамир, сверлит его взглядом,- и потому,- повторил юноша,- я прошу тебя снять с меня обязанности командира отряда Бродов.  
Полсекунды в комнате висела тишина.  
\- Нет,- негромко, но очень четко ответил Наместник. Боромир вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.   
\- Нет? – переспросил он растерянно. В такой значительный момент отец мог бы проявить и побольше участия и заинтересованности, чем просто бросить этот короткий отказ.   
\- Я не люблю повторять,- отозвался Наместник,- ты останешься командиром этого отряда. И как только рана твоя заживет, отправишься обратно на границу до следующего моего распоряжения.  
\- Но отец…- Боромир не понимал, чего в нем сейчас было больше – удивления, злости или досады, что отец не понял его благородного порыва спасти Гондор от такого нелепого полководца, как он,- я едва не погиб в ерундовом сражении, едва не сложил голову не за что, а ты говоришь…  
\- Не бывает ерундовых сражений,- ответил Наместник, и впервые с того момента, как он появился в комнате, Боромир заметил в глубине его черных глаз искру скрываемых чувств. Каких именно, сказать было сложно, но юноша ощущал, как от ровного размеренного тона его голоса узлы отчаяния в душе развязываются один за другим, и собственный страх поражения начинает казаться глупым,- все вместе эти битвы, даже самые мелкие и легкие, лишь части общей войны за свободу Гондора. А эта рана,- он кивнул в сторону перевязанного торса юноши,- твоя первая. Но не последняя.   
Боромир молчал. Все, что он передумал, все страхи и вся неуверенность вдруг показались ему возмутительно глупыми. Он вел себя, как капризный мальчишка, который бросает урок, не дающийся с первого раза. Он опустил глаза. Хотелось извиниться за эту непростительную слабость, но юноша знал, что извинения его будут излишни.   
\- Я понял, отец,- кивнул он, не поднимая головы, но чувствуя, что Наместник удовлетворенно коротко кивнул. Боромир посмотрел на него.  
\- Но кто командует отрядом, пока меня нет? – спросил он уже совершенно обычным деловитым тоном,- одну атаку мы отбили, но эти орки откуда-то ведь взялись, и нет никакой гарантии, что вскоре они не нападут снова.  
\- Я назначу кого-нибудь из Стражей, пока ты не оправишься,- махнул рукой Наместник.  
\- Я могу,- неожиданно раздался голос за правым плечом Боромира. Отец сурово нахмурил брови.  
Фарамир, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, ступил вперед, и Боромир видел, что он старается не дрожать от волнения, как герой, вышедший один на один биться с драконом.   
\- Что ты можешь? – Наместник окинул младшего сына скептическим взглядом.  
\- Занять место моего брата, пока он не вернется к отряду! – прямо заявил Фарамир, и с каждым словом его голос звучал все более решительно. Наместник же, кажется, был близок к тому, чтобы презрительно усмехнуться.  
\- Не говори ерунды,- отмахнулся он,- для того, чтобы командовать отрядом, ты слишком молод.   
\- Мне почти семнадцать! – с жаром возразил юноша,- Боромир сам учил меня сражаться,- Фарамир бросил на брата быстрый взгляд, ища его поддержки. Старший же был так удивлен этой внезапной тирадой, что не знал, что и сказать,- я читал много книг, и знаю, как нужно командовать,- продолжал Фарамир,- кроме того,- он ступил вперед, словно хотел надвинуться на отца, выглядеть внушительней в его глазах,- кроме того, ты ведь и сам впервые вышел на поле боя в моем возрасте.   
Таких подробностей о жизни Наместника сам Боромир не знал, и сейчас ему показалось, что брат выбрасывает на стол козырь, в ценности и правдивости которого он вовсе не уверен. Последний шанс, последний удар. Но Денэтор неожиданно медленно кивнул.  
\- Это правда,- выговорил он словно нехотя, и черные глаза его снова остановились на Боромире,- но решение за твоим братом. Он командир, а ты…  
Боромир перевел взгляд с отца на брата и обратно. Фарамир воззрился на него с надеждой, обмануть которую было просто нельзя. Но юноше вдруг снова стало страшно. Принимать решения за себя – это было одно. Отец был прав – одна рана способна лишь закалить и вдохнуть новые силы. Но совсем другое было отправлять на возможную смерть младшего брата. Пусть искусного, пусть начитанного и уже достаточно взрослого, чтобы отдавать приказы армии. Боромир вздохнул. Но ведь с другой стороны нельзя было также лишать брата права сразиться за то, во что все они так свято верили. Да и обучил он его совсем неплохо, что и говорить.  
\- Ладно,- наконец выговорил он, и прозрачные серые глаза Фарамира заискрились радостной улыбкой,- пусть он покомандует вместо меня,- отец сдержанно кивнул и собрался было уходить,- Но,- остановил его Боромир, подняв руку и наградив брата суровым взглядом,- только до тех пор, пока я не вернусь.


End file.
